Lovesong
by angel.face26
Summary: Helga is taken back to Hillwood and is forced to face her past after 7 years. Will Arnold and Helga reconnect? What kind of adventure takes place? Rated M for adult content including, sex, teen partying, and explicit language. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING WORKED ON AS OF AUGUST 1ST, 2013!
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and looked at my watch. It was 7:35am. '_Why the hell am I up so early? It's what? Saturday' _ I hid back under my blanket to shield myself from the sun shining through my window. I knew at any moment, my cousin, Honor, would come bursting into my room to say good morning.

The door flung open. _'I spoke too soon'_ "Good morning sweetie!" _Ughhh…_

My cousin Honor was probably one of my greatest friends since I moved to Seattle into my Aunt Liv's house. I looked at her and smiled. She was a bright girl who always looked at the Brightside of things. She is what got me through the day, and not to mention out of Hillwood. Hillwood was just 2 and a half hours south. Phoebe, still my best friend, comes up every so often with Gerald. They have been dating since I left, which was about 7 years ago. I honestly didn't think the relationship was serious, but from what Phoebe has told me, I'm guessing he's going to give her a promise ring soon enough.

"Uhh Helga?" I snapped back into reality. "Uh sorry I spaced out." I got out of bed, and walk towards Honor, who, as always, was looking happy. I flashed her my pearly whites because usually when she looked happy, it meant today was going to be a good day in Seattle, Washington.

I went straight into the kitchen. It was now my favorite place in the house. Ever since Honor taught me how to cook, I have been non-stop cooking for my friends and family. I whipped up a couple eggs and made 2 omelets for my other two cousins, Sam and Chris. Honor already had breakfast... of course. Aunt Liv had already gone to work. She was a lawyer, and a hell of a good one. She defends people who have been victims of any form of abuse. It was why I ended up moving in with her. Well, it wasn't my decision. It was Honors. She came to visit me unexpectedly a day after I admitted my love for a _certain_ someone….

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>****_Flashback_***

After the neighborhood was saved, Arno-.. _he_ stopped by my house…

"hey…" he said as he approached my door step. I just so happened to be sitting outside staring at my locket. "hey football head, we sure made one heck of a team" I hid my locket quickly and punched his arm playfully. But all he did was look at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Helga, I'm really sorry… I uh…. I don't know how to say this…" I already knew… "I uh, don't…" he sighed.. and I stood there looking like a complete idiot watching him as he ripped my heart in half. "Helga, we're only _nine!_ I don't know how else to say this but I don't like you like you. I just… like you. I wanted to clear that up." He moved awkwardly. I could tell he was sorry. I guess he had no intentions of hurting me, however, I was shattered. Hearing him say it was probably more hurtful than him not kissing me back when I jerked my lips on his yesterday.

"I just feel-.."

"I get it hair-boy. We already settled this. It was 'the heat of the moment.'" I rolled my eyes. I did my best to keep my best to keep my composure and not cry. Although I guess he could tell because the next thing I knew, he was holding me.

And that's all it took before I began crying. "Helga… ?"

I pushed myself off of him. "will I ever be good enough for you?" I said as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't control them anymore. "Arnold I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't keep hiding my feelings anymore. I _love_ you!" I stopped. I couldn't believe what I just said even though I already told him that yesterday. My face was hotter and redder than ever. It was more embarrassing now than it was yesterday because this time I was crying and he already denied me.

"Helga… I didn't-.." I cut him short. "SAVE IT!" I yelled. " I don't want to hurt anymore Arnold." I said in a more hush tone "soon enough it's just going to kill me." And with that final statement, I walked off my door step and around my house. I wiped the tears away with my arm. I could taste the saltyness on my face. I climbed the fire escape, which led to my room.

"Helga wait!" Arnold yelled after me. All I could do was cry more and climb up the stairs. I knew he wouldn't follow because it was getting dark, and Arnold never missed his 'be home by sunset' curfew.

I cried all night.

The next morning, Honor was sitting in my room, waiting for me to get up.

"Honor?" was all I could say, after all, I had just experienced the worst denial of my life.

"Surprise" she said with a smile. I tried to fake one but I knew she wasn't buying it. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you must have had a rough night if you have bags like those under your eyes" she giggled.

"I uhh, feel a little better." I lid and rubbed my throbbing head.

"Sweetie, lets get you cleaned up, I have some good news to tell you" Honor smiled some more. She had always been an influential not to mention caring to me. She was about 7 years older than me, and I know she was someone I wanted to be like in life. Tough, caring, and beautiful.

Honor washed me up, blow dried my hair and apparently bought me a new dress before she got here. She also practically killed me plucking the unibrow I had.

"You look amazing!" was what she said when she finished. I ignored her compliment completely because it was probably to get me to feel better. "what were you going to tell me Honor?"

When I asked, she straightened up and pointed to a seat behind me. "Do you want to change your life? Live happily?" of course I did. "Yes." I responded. "Then you're coming with me to Seattle. My mom, or your Aunt has built a case strong enough against your dad so if you want, I can take you to live with me." This was probably the best news I have ever gotten in my life…

"Are you serious?" I asked. I could only hope she wasn't kidding because if she was… well it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

"Of course Helga!" she said. This was my ticket. My chance to a better life and a chance to forget those who have hurt me. Especially Big Bob. He would beat me every time he got drunk, and that was every weekend. He said weekends were the time to drink, but just til recently, he became like my mom. An alcoholic. When I told him what a failure he was, that's when he began beating me. That first night it happened I called Honor and told her. She listened and cried with me. I owed her so much for being there when everyone else in my life wasn't. I immediately agreed. I hugged her as if there was no tomorrow, until the phone rang. I was crying tears of joy when the answering machine went off, then I heard _his_ voice.

"Hey Helga, it's Arnold. Look I don't know if you wanna talk or not, but I just want to make sure we're still friends. Anyways give me a call…" **BEEP**. I wanted to leap for joy but my heart wouldn't let me. Honor apparently _knew_ that look too well. She forced me to tell her what happened and I did. Now I was for sure leaving Hillwood. She said I needed a fresh start, a new life and that I had to leave anyways. Whether it was her or a social worker. The several phone calls I had with Honor, I asked several times for her mom to take me in. I sent pictures of my bruised body and after that, she got the file together and settled it with Bob. He obviously gave in on giving me up. He never wanted me in the first place.

So I packed my things. There was, however, one last thing I wanted to do before I left. I had a pink box. The box had every single poem I wrote about Arnold and his stupid little football head. It had pictures of him and shrines made in his image. On the top, I put a little sticky note and wrote:

_All I can say is that I love you, and take care._

_-Helga Pataki_

I took the box to Arnold's house. I knocked 3 times and quickly ran back into the car befre anyone saw me. A mere 10 seconds later, Arnold opened the door and took the box in.

"Alright, I'm ready." And we drove off.

* * *

><p>I did my best to forget what I was just thinking about. I honestly <em>hated<em> when I randomly thought of the past. We're in the future and I didn't want to ruin my day.

I sat down to enjoy my breakfast. I never really cook for myself but I decided I needed a little bit of nutrients in my body. I was feeling a bit weak. I finished up and washed my plate. I never noticed my cousins leave because I was too busy daydreaming about crap. However, I did notice Honor staring at me in complete amusement.

"I'm going upstairs, I'm going to get ready for the day" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I quiclky left before she asked me anything.

When I plopped onto my bed, I grabbed my phone and noticed I had one new message. It was from phoebe.

'_Look, I can't take this anymore. I need my best friend here with me. I'm already on my way and I'm taking you back to Hillwood whether you like it or not. See ya in a bit…'_

Phoebe has been begging me to go to Hillwood to visit. I just wasn't sure if I was emotionally ready. It was too late anyway. I was going to visit whether I liked it or not, according to miss Phoebe, so I began to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh the Memories…**

I don't think I've ever heard such a loud screech in my entire life. I was outside sitting on the porch enjoying the afternoon when I saw Gerald's car come up. Phoebe practically jumped out the car, ran to me and yelled in my ear as she hugged me.

"AHHH! Oh my goodness! I've missed you! And I have something exciting to tell you!" She said. "Ouch! Any louder and I think I won't have an ear left in me to hear your news!" she giggled and apologized. "I'm sorry Helga, it's just I've missed you so much!" I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Phoebe looked differently than the last time I saw her. She wasn't as small, and had hair as long as her arms. She didn't have her glasses either. She looked great.

I gave her a blank face anyway. "What the hell are you talking about, you saw me like 2 months ago, and we talk like every day!" All Phoebe did was smile. I was still deaf but I faintly heard her say "Gerald gave me a promise ring" and she held up her left hand to my face so I had a better look at the silver band she had on her ring finger. I could tell, this meant more to Phoebe than the stupid awards she's always winning. She was sincerely happy.

'**BEEP BEEP'** "Hey guys! We got to get going, I don't want to hit traffic and miss the football game!" Gerald yelled from his car. "Hold your horses!" I yelled back. "I'm so happy for you Phoebe! I wish the best for you two love birds!" I gave her a big hug and as we were about to grab my things to put in the car, Honor came out.

"Phoebe!" She yelled. "Hey Honor, how have you been?" The let go of their embrace. "Good, good," she nodded. "Hey, take care of my Helga, I don't need her coming back with a jackass wrapped around her arm, you got that?" She winked.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Phoebe looked back at me. "Ready?" '_Ready? I don't think anyone is ever ready to face their past.' _I looked at her and faked a smile. "Absolutely…"

* * *

><p>Hillwood looked like it never changed. Green meats, the flower shop, the jolly olly man, were all still there. Passing by the stores and people made me feel like I never left. Gerald parked his car in front of his house. I was staying at Phoebe's apartment. Her parents let her move out early because she had gotten a full scholarship at Harvard. She decided not to go; she wanted to stay in town because any medical school diploma said the same thing. I told her she was stupid for it. Her parents paid for everything, and well, she did deserve it.<p>

"I need to get something important out of my room; it'll be a while so let's all just go inside." I looked at him funny. '_Boys…'_ I was never really patient, but because Gerald was always nice to me, and because I considered him like a brother, I didn't make a scene.

As we walked inside, I couldn't help but admire the home. It looked well-put together and I felt the word _family_ pop into my head a couple times. It also felt warm. "Nice place Geraldo" I smirked.

"Ha-ha, thanks. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

"Ok" I said. I turned around thinking Phoebe was behind me but she wasn't. "Uhh Phoebe?" I said. _'hmm, maybe the kitchen'_ I walked blindly through the living room into a dining room but I couldn't find the damn kitchen. "Alright, what kind of house doesn't have a kitchen?" I said out loud to myself. I walked some more and found a blue door. I walked into the room but all I found was a mirror. I walked in, and stood in front of it. By this time, I had to admit, I was a little shaky and scared. "Helga, you idiot, you should have just gone upstairs to Gerald's room…" I sighed and said to before I went anywhere, I looked at myself. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful I actually looked. My blonde locks were just pasted my 32C cup breasts and I had curves in just the right places. I smiled.

"_You look beautiful…_" an voice said. It startled me. I looked back but no one was there, and when I turned my head to face the mirror, Arnold appeared behind me.

"Arnold?" I said. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. I looked at him, all of him. He was taller than me, and had muscles all over his torso. I was mesmerized. He put his arms around my waist and squeezed a little. '_ohh my God this feels so good'_ I didn't move. Every inch I felt of his warm body made me shiver. I was losing control.

"_Why did you leave me?_" he said. I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock by what was happening. Then I suddenly felt him lean over to kiss my neck. '_Alright, I need to get out of here.. .'_ I tried getting away but he held me too tight. He continued kissing me.

"Arnold, I need to go…" I told him. I knew I couldn't stay. I'd fall for him in a second.

"_I love you._" He said. That hurt. I wasn't sure if that was a lie or if he just wanted to have sex right then and there, but either way, I needed to get out NOW. I pushed his arms off of me with full force, and I broke free. I ran for the door but it was now closed and locked. I didn't want to turn around and look at him. Even looking into his eyes was enough to make me fall in love with him all over again. I couldn't risk that. I kept trying to open the door but it just wouldn't open. I felt like I was running out of air. And then…

* * *

><p>"Helga? Helga?" I heard Phoebe say. "Arnold?" is what I ended up saying back. Then someone slapped me. I jumped up. "What the hell?" I yelled. I was looking at a very concerned Gerald and Phoebe. I noticed we were still in the car, and on the highway. It was dark out. "Phoebe, what happened?" I asked her.<p>

She hesitated before she spoke. "You fell asleep sweetie. You kept saying 'Arnold'. What is that about?" my mouth dropped. _'What the fuck is up with me these days? Why do I keep dreaming with Arnold?...'_ "Oh God, I'm sorry Phoebe. I don't know why I keep having these dreams with him. I guess it's just my brain telling me something." She looked at me with a _'don't even think about it'_ look.

"_Whatever you say Helga…_" I thought I heard. "What did you say?" I asked her. _'That sounds exactly like something Arnold would say...__'_

"I said we're here Helga" she said as the car stopped._'Ughhh, I'm hearing things.'_ I looked out the window. We were in front of Phoebe's apartment. '_Phew, for a second I thought my dream was going to come true.'_ I was relieved. Gerald took my things from the trunk and we proceeded to go upstairs. Phoebe apparently didn't tell me she lived all the way upstairs…

"Phoebe, is there things I should know about now that I'm here?" I asked her. She took her keys out of her pocket and looked back to say, "Oh yeah." with a smirk.

The door opened. I was astonished. The place looked like a house. There was so much room and fancy furniture. Leave it to Phoebe to recognize high class when she saw it.

"Phoebe! This place looks amazing!" I said like a little girl coming out of a candy shop. "Thanks Helga. Gerald you can go ahead and leave Helga's things in her room."

"Uh, my room?" Phoebe pointed at the hallway opposite to what looked like the master bedroom. Gerald was completely amused by me. "Helga, breathe." He said. And he opened the door to 'my' room. It was roomy, and that's probably what I fell in love with first. The queen bed was white with leather finish, and there was matching furniture for me to put my things in. I turned around and mistakenly knocked over Phoebe.

"Phoebe! This place… this place is-"

"All thanks to my parents really." She finished for me. "My mom got her medical degree and she paid for everything. She said I deserved it and much more. "Wow. That's awesome. You have it made good here. Anyways," I said "Where is the bathroom, I need a shower." Phoebe pointed to my room. _'No way'_ "There is a full bath in your room" she winked at me and walked away.

"Maybe I'm dreaming again" I told myself. I laughed at the thought.

The bath was more than relaxing. The bathtub was big enough for me to stretch and it felt good having the warm water splash on my skin. I rubbed the many places I had scars on to remember what it was I had when I lived here. All the abuse, and hurting I went through. It was time to let it all go, but this wasn't the right place or time. I knew if I was going to live here for a while, maybe it was time to relieve what I had in my heart. And when I felt my chest, right where my heart was, I thought of Arnold. I imagined him today and the only image I could picture was the man from my dream. I closed my eyes. I wanted to see Arnold. When I thought of the man I saw I felt tingly inside. His smile made me smile. I slowly, without even thinking slid my hands underwater towards me lower body. I wanted him to touch me and kiss me the way he did in the dream. I adjusted my body, and spread my legs a little more. By this time, I was imagining Arnold and me, holding each other. All he did was look at me, and touched me in all the right places. I had my finger rubbing my clitoris and in my mind it was Arnold who had his finger there. He kept rubbing in a slow and steady motion. I let a moan slip through my mouth but I didn't even notice until it was too late. Arnold kissed my neck and was beginning to move faster and faster. I felt him touch my left breast. He caressed it. He then moved to my other.

"_ohhh_" The water was now splashing against the sides of the tub. Then in just seconds I had my climax. I knew I couldn't be loud. If Phoebe and Gerald heard me, I would never come out of this room. I kept my moans as low as I possibly could. I was now out of breath. It had taken every bit of strength from me at that moment. I was tired, and I felt confused and sorrowful. _'Ohh my God. What did I just do? Before it hurt too much to even say his name and now you're masturbating to him? What the hell Pataki?'_

The first thing I thought about was the dream. It probably had a lot to do with it because before Phoebe had even asked me to come, I was having dreams with Arnold, only they were much different. In every dream I had I could never see Arnold. I only heard what I thought was his voice. What I needed to do was let go. I needed to see Arnold. Not to have crazy sex with him, but to just talk with him. After all I never got to say goodbye to him properly.

I got out of the tub to dry myself off. I was still a little tingly. I guess it wasn't _bad_ that I did that… it was only bad that I did it to him… and besides, it's important anyway. It relieves stress from the body. I smiled and laughed to myself. I put my PJ's on and walked out of my room to find Phoebe and Gerald snuggling on the couch watching the football game Gerald was talking about earlier. "YEAH! That's right Redskins! You got nothing on the Seattle Seahawks!" Gerald yelled. _'Wow they're playing? I totally forgot…'_

"Hey," she said. "Hey Phoebe." I looked at her.

"What's with the face? She asked. I knew I needed to tell her. "Phoebe we need to talk…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it's a little confusing right now. I promise I'll make the next one more organized:-) lol**. **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain, Rain Go Away… **

"What's with the face? She asked. I knew I needed to tell her. "Phoebe we need to talk…"

"Alright, let's go to the other room." She gave Gerald a kiss on the check but he was too into the game to notice. She led me to a room past the dining room that looked like a hang out spot. There was a TV, couches and a closet that seemed to have games and such in it.

"Ok, I'm listening." We took a seat on the couch. "Phoebe, I need to see Arnold." I told her.

"Why is everything ok?" Of all people, Phoebe was very caring. "Well yes. All I need is to talk to him. I need to let go of the past that I left behind here, and he's a part of that." I said. By the expression on her face, she looked worried. She knows just how hard it was for me to forget about the stupid little football head but that didn't mean I couldn't meet up with him to make amends. I needed that anyways.

"Gee I don't know Helga. What if… you know, fall in love again?" _'I knew she'd bring that up…'_ "No worries Pheebs, I'm here to enjoy myself, not hook up with anyone. Does he know I'm here?"

"Actually no. No one knows you're here." Phoebe said. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but I'd have to work with it. "Maybe you can surprise him? You know, come out of nowhere? He'd be shocked. Rhonda is hosting a get together tomorrow night, and he never misses, so it'd be perfect." Phoebe suggested. I had to admit, it did sound like a good idea.

"BABE! Come quick! Redskins are getting their ass kicked!" Gerald yelled from the other room. Phoebe and I both looked towards the door. "Well I'm gonna get to bed Phoebe, I'll see you in the morning." I smiled. "Ok, love ya bitch!" She winked at me. "Love you too" I laughed at her.

I walked out the room and past Gerald and his loud voice. _'Is it possible to get anymore deaf in one day? Sheesh'_

"Goodnight Helga. YES, YES! TOUCHDOWN! WHOO!" Gerald said to me without even turning to look at me. "Goodnight Geraldo!"

Before settling into bed, I took a good look at the room. I took a deep breath and walked towards the window. _'Oh my God…'_ The view was spectacular. I had a view of the city, and because it was night time, it was even more beautiful. I looked up into the sky and saw the many stars up above. Then I saw the bright white moon. It was full. It was all relaxing till Phoebe's knock on the door practically scared the absolute life out of me.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell Phoebe! You scared me!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry Helga," she walked to me. "Enjoying the view?" She asked.

"Hell yes! It's beautiful!" I told her. "Helga, you know you're more than welcome to permanently move in with me. I'd love for you to stay here." I felt my mouth drop. "Oh my goodness Phoebe, are you serious?" She nodded. But I just couldn't help but feel something in me say no.

"Phoebe, that's amazing. I would love to. But give me some time to think about it. You know I wouldn't want to make a decision as big as this without even thinking it through. Give me some time." I told her. "It's ok Helga, just let me know. Goodnight sweetie." And with that, Phoebe walked out. _'Hmm, well, it's an idea. Nothing is set and stone yet, just sleep on it Helga.'_ I thought.

I walked over to the door to turn off my light and from there I crawled into 'my' comfy bed. I couldn't sleep though. All I thought about was what a waited for me tomorrow. I began to feel like I couldn't do this. _'Oh God. Please help me. Don't let me make a fool out of myself. And don't let me fall for him too…'_

I woke the next morning at 9:00am. I got out of bed and to the shower. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I wanted to be in a good mood today because today would be the day that I would let go of my past. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Honor always told me, if I wanted a good, to just smile, and it always worked. I walked to the kitchen to find Phoebe cooking breakfast. It smelled delicious.

"Eggs Helga?" Phoebe asked me. "Yes please. Oh and Phoebe, do you have any blueberry muffins?" I asked.

"Of course Helga. They're in the cabinetry" I walked over to find what I loved completing my breakfast with. "Thanks Pheebes." After setting down my plate, I noticed Phoebe and I were the only ones in the apartment. "Hey, where's Geraldo?"

"Uh Gerald has practice this morning. He should be back in time for the party. Can I have your plate?" _'Practice?'_ "What kind of practice?" I asked her as I passed her my plate. She put scrambled eggs on it, and handed the plate back.

"Football practice. He plays for his school, Hillwood University. It's actually new. He's trying to go pro, and honestly, I think he's going to make it." She said gladly. She grabbed another plate to serve herself some eggs. "Wow, I didn't think he had it in him." I told her as I took my first bite into the muffin.

"Yeah. He, uh, plays with Arnold." She said. I began choking on my food. "Relax Helga," She chuckled. "He helps him practice. He's not into becoming pro. Arnold wants to travel, according to the last time he and I talked. That's what he said." After surviving what I thought would be my last moment, I took a big sip of OJ and responded to what she said. "Has he changed Phoebe? So I know, I don't need any surprises." She stopped chewing her food and shifted her body a little. She wasn't looking at my eyes anymore; she was staring at her plate.

"Phoebe?"

"To answer your question Helga, yes he's changed. And no, not in a good way." Phoebe said._ 'Well that sucks…'_

"What do mean? Explain." I told her. Phoebe put her fork down. She was now looking straight at me and took a breath.

"Well, Arnold is… he's a player. He's always playing girls and sleeping with them. He has no care in the world for the girls he uses. And uh, he's dating Lila…"

Now that seriously caught me off guard. I put my fork down, signaling to Phoebe that I couldn't eat anymore. She knew telling me that would hurt, but it was better for her to tell me than for me to suddenly spot the redhead and Arnold lip locking.

Phoebe continued, "It's awful I know. If I had money to hire a hit man…well, you know what I'd do," She laughed, but then she was serious again, "And they aren't serious. They have an open relationship, believe it or not." _'Ok what?'_

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means whenever they aren't in the same room, they consider fucking other people 'not cheating,' Unbelievable right?" _'People these days… but Arnold?'_

"Wow, what kind of relationship is that?"

"I don't know Helga. It's just the way things have been recently. I try not to pry so much, but Arnold did tell me once he was hurt, and this was his way to num the pain. Then he got drunk and left town for a couple days. He didn't even tell Gerald about it, and they're best friends."

I had t admit, it was a little stunning what I was hearing. I wanted to ask Phoebe so many questions but I decided I'd find out for myself.

"He just needs someone to talk to. Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready for the day. I wanna check out the town before I come back to get ready for tonight. See you in a bit."

"That sounds fine. Be back by 6pm. And here is a copy of the apartment key." She handed me a silver key. "Thanks Pheebes." I smiled at her.

I went to my room to change. I put on a white tank on with my favorite jeans. My hair was up in a pony tail and into a navy blue baseball hat, even though it wasn't very sunny. And because I was going to walk, I put shoes on so my feet wouldn't stress from the sandals. I walked out of the apartment and made my way down the street just passing Gerald Field. _'Wow, it looks exactly like it did when I was a kid…'_

I walked a little more and found myself walking into Green Meats. _'Maybe pink boy finally got the place?'_

When I opened the door, the shingles on the door rang, letting someone in back know that a costumer has entered the store. It looked like the place was new. I smelled a hint of fresh paint and there was crown molding on the ceiling. The place looked good.

There was a bit of ruffling in the back room. "I'll be there in a second!" A voice from the back yelled. "Alright Pink Boy! Just know I don't have all day!" I yelled back. There was now silence. _'I knew that would get his attention, haha'_

"Hel… Helga?" the person from back stuck his head out door and looked at me in shock.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out" I winked. "Yes Harold… it's me." I had to explain.

"Oh wow, I didn't recognize you! You look amazing! How have you been? Wait… Where the hell have you been all these years? We thought you were dead!" I gave him a blank face. But he ran to me to quickly before I could answer. He lifted me in to the air and held me so tightly I thought I was going to die of not being able to breathe.

I faintly said, "Do I look dead? No, I moved, that's all. And I've been good." He put me down. _Thank God…'_ "And thank you for the compliment. What about you, how have you been?" Harold looked at me and he grinned.

"I've been pretty damn good Pataki," Harold turned his head towards the back room. "Hey Patty! Come here quick, there is someone who wants to see you!"

"Hold your horses! I'm pregnant rememmmm…" Patty made the same exact expression as Harold when he first saw me. _'Did she just say she was pregnant?'_

"OH My God! HELGA!" she yelled. I waved and smiled. "That's me, in the flesh." She walked gently to me and gave a big hug. This time, unlike Harold, I wasn't squeezed. Her hug was soft.

"Oh, um, I'm guessing you heard what I said just a second ago huh?" She asked a little nervously. "Yeah I did, but I won't tell anyone. That's none of my business. But congratulations!"

"OK good, because, haha… no one knows yet. We're going to make the announcement tonight at Rhonda's party. We found out just 3 days ago."

"Well that's great, I'm so happy for you two! Well I better go; I wanna catch up with other people before tonight. See ya later!" I said to both of them.

"Bye Helga!" They said in union. _'Well that was nice… I always knew Pink Boy and Patty would end up together. But a kid so early?' _

I walked out of Green Meats and decided to go to Circle Theater. I wanted to watch a movie that was just coming out today. "_Evil Twin 10"_ Unbelievably… the series has not yet ended.

I wasn't a long walk from Green Meats. I ran half way there and discovered Sid at the register.

"Hey sweet thang, what movie do you wanna watch?" He grinned at me. I had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all. He was tall and his hair was fuller and longer. His nose was no longer the way it looked before, and he _still_ wears a hat over his head.

"Hey Sid." I gave him a smirk. "Well well well, she knows my name. Tell me baby, did the sun just come out or did you just smile?" _'Oh my God Sid…and actually, it's about to rain…'_

I burst out in laughter. "Hey what's so funny?" He asked.

I wiped a tear off my face. "Um Sid, it's Helga."

"Well _Helga_, I don't understand what s funny."He said casually while sipping some of his soda. I could tell he didn't like that I laughed.

"It's Helga Pataki." I finally said. Sid choked on his soda. When he was able to breathe again, he looked at m again and stared hard into my face.

"Uh Sid? You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah," he stuttered. "You just look so different. I didn't recognize you. And you look… great."

I was flattered by his nervousness and compliment. "Thanks Sid, you look great too."

"Haha… Um did you wanna watch something?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked with a playful look.

"No! Not at all! I work here and you did come to watch something so I figured that's what you wanted. Haha" _'Again with the nervousness…haha'_

"Yep. That's right. Can I have a ticket to Evil Twin 10?" Sid looked at his computer.

"That doesn't come out till tomorrow here," _'uhhhh… it's out already in Seattle, why not here?'_

"Wanna watch something else?" I shook my head. "No thanks Sid, I'll be back tomorrow, see ya!"

He looked back at me and smiled, "Alright Helga, I'll be here!"

I looked up into the sky and it was completely dark. The wind picked up and I was stuck walking home in this weather. I also realized I didn't even bring my cell phone. _'Crimeny!' _

Then it began to pour. I was at least happy I wore shoes, so I was able to run back to Phoebe's place. I felt my breasts moving up and down and my long hair slap my back as I ran. I was coming up to a corner when I ran into someone and fell straight on top of them.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorr-…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Arnold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Haha :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

No Clue

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorr-…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Arnold.

I felt ever part of me go numb. Out of all the places and different hours of the day, I had to run into him now? I was drenched and it took me a good full minute before I realized that I should get off him. Although, it did feel _amazing…_

"Uh, sorry." Was how I finished my sentence. He must have thought I was a complete idiot.

"Oh, no no, it was my fault." He said. His voice sent chills up my spine. It was so masculine and sexy. I rolled off him quickly and when he got up he put his hand out for me to reach to help me up. _'Wow, that was sweet.'_

He looked at me up and down and I noticed him look at my breasts. _' Oh my God… my white shirt.'_

"Uh, I'm sorry." He said, and looked away. I quickly crossed my arms. Even though I was wearing my black bra, I didn't want him to see me like that. Then I noticed him take off his hoodie and reached out to give it to me. I watched in amazement how the outline of his muscles stood out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a white shirt too, and it was soaking wet just like mine…

"Here, if you're walking home, you might need this." He said. We stood there awkwardly as the rain lightened up on us. I took the hoodie and put it over me. He was a lot sweeter than what Phoebe had told me. In fact, he seemed _nothing_ like what Phoebe had told me. _'Maybe there's another Arnold…' _

"Thank you-" he cut me off.

"Arnold…"

"Yeah, thank you Arnold." I smiled up until he asked me what I hoped he wouldn't. "What's your name?"

'_I guess he doesn't remember me…'_ I frowned to myself.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. It was nice meeting you, and thank you again," He frowned at the sound of my voice. I quickly turned around and began running again before he asked me anymore questions I didn't know how to answer. My heart was probably going a hundred miles per hour at this point. My chest was in pain and my breathing was becoming shallow. I had to walk the rest of the way.

I reached Phoebe's apartment and used the elevator to get upstairs. I reached in my pocket for the keys. I slid the key in and turned the knob to get in. I had to run to my bathroom to avoid getting the floor wet. I guess I made a lot of noise with my squeaky shoes because phoebe called my name from her room.

"Helga? Is that you?" She called out. "Uh, yeah Phoebe, it's me. I'm gonna start getting ready now. I'll be in the shower!" I said to her. I washed up and put my soaking clothes in the hamper of my bathroom. I blow dried my hair and styled it a little. I wanted to look good for tonight after all. I went through my clothes looking for what I should wear but I didn't even know what kind of attire was expected. I went out in my towel to Phoebe and knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked from the other side of the door. "Phoebe, how should I dress for this party?" I asked.

"It's a get together, so I'm thinking just jeans and a fancy or skanky shirt!" Her voice seemed far.

'_How big is this place exactly?'_ I thought. "OK Phoebe, thanks!"

I went back to my room to look through my clothes. I knew exactly what to wear. I pulled out my favorite tightly fitted jeans and a black loose tank top that fell to a V in the front. It was silky and soft… and not to mention sexy and classy. I didn't think I'd be going out fancy so I figured I'd borrow high heels from Phoebe. We always shared what we could.

It was about 7:45pm when Phoebe popped her head in my bathroom as I was putting on a little bit of eyeliner on my eyes. I never really liked using make up but I figured tonight I'd make an exception.

"You look awesome, sweetie." Phoebe said as she walked in. "Thanks Pheebe's. Are you ready to get this show on the road?" When I looked back to see if she heard me, Phoebe was looking at my hamper. "You OK, Phoebe?" I asked.

"Did you see Arnold today?" she asked. _'shit…'_ I was assuming she saw the hoodie.

"Um, actually yeah I did. I totally forgot to tell you when I got here. I'm so sorry Phoebe" She looked incredibly disappointed.

"It's alright, I know you would have told me if you remembered. Anyways, what happened?" She shrugged it off.

"Well he apparently doesn't recognize me. I ran into him and knocked him over and he had no clue who I was. And he was really sweet. It was raining at the time and because I was wearing a white shirt, my bra was showing and that's why he gave me his hoodie. But I never told him who I was. I guess I'd have to do that tonight."

"OK, just be careful. Arnold likes chasing girls, and I don't want you falling for that crap. I don't want to see you hurt." Phoebe said as she put her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Thanks Pheebe's. I love you." I smiled at her. "I love you too bitch. Now let's go!" she said.

When we arrived at Rhonda's house, I began to get nervous. I was going to see everyone I knew from 7 years ago, and judging from today, I guessed that nobody was going to recognize who I was, except for those who've seen me already of course. Phoebe pulled up in Gerald's Honda Civic and as she was parking, I noticed a beach behind the grand mansion. That was unbelievable. It took a while to walk to the home, considering all the cars in the parking area, the place must have been packed.

There was a giant man standing before the door with a clipboard.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl and my guest in Helga Pataki," Phoebe told the man. He moved himself to the side and allowed us in. the place was dark and resembled a club. The music was loud and I couldn't see well.

"I'm going to look for Gerald. Will you be alright if I let you wonder around by yourself?" She yelled so I could hear.

"Yeah, yeah, Pheebes, go ahead, I'll be fine." I smiled at her and waved my hands for her to go.

When Phoebe walked away, my favorite song came on and I knew it was time for me to loosen up and dance. I went to the indoor bar and made sure whatever I got had vodka in it. I drank everything in the cup and went straight for the dance floor and began to move my body along with the beats of the song. Before I knew it, there was someone grinding up behind me. I didn't know who, but the moment was so right and I didn't want to object. I began to grind back and threw my hair around and over him, whoever it was, making sure he got a whiff of my scent. My back was bare, it had strings tied to keep the whole top strapped on and I felt him touch my back from the top all the way to the bottom. I felt this guy get hard in seconds. The bulge grinded on my ass and I even began feeling a little wet myself. The guy turned me around, and because it was still so dark, I couldn't see who it was. He did just as he was doing from the back to the front and it felt so much better. I slid my hands from my neck to my waist in a seductive manner and he put his hands on my ass and pushed me closer. Just then, a bright spot light pointed over us and I watched in horror as the man who was spinning me in circles and grinding on me was none other than Arnold. _'What the hell? How s it that I'm always finding you without meaning to find you!'_

Before I had the chance to just let go and walk away (_despite how turned on I was_) the song ended and he dropped me into his hands. There was applause as he did so, and when I got back up, I heard a womanly voice in a microphone say, "Can we please give this couple a special round of applause!"

The clapping continued. I was going to walk off and into the crowd until the woman who gave our second applause spoke to us again. "Congratulations! You both won the dancing contest! Come up and claim your prizes!" I looked up and finally saw who was speaking. It was, of course, Rhonda.

Arnold grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I had no interests in prizes and I felt my heart jump.

"I present you both with 2 each roundtrip tickets to anywhere in the world! Congrats to you, Arnold Shortman, and…" Rhonda put the microphone in my face. "Uh… Ashley… Allen" I panicked.

"Well, those are the two grand prize winners for this party. Thank you all for participating!"

Out of the microphone, Rhonda spoke to us. "It's such a pleasure meeting you Ms. Allen!" She shook my hand. She looked back at Arnold and said, "Hey, doesn't she look like Helga Pataki?"

I saw Arnold tense up and look uneasy. "She's too beautiful and too nice to be someone like Helga," he said. _'Wow'_

Rhonda smiled. "Well enjoy the party lovebirds, I have guests to attend." She turned to walk away and just when she did, I turned and walked away too. But of course, Arnold followed me.

"Hey wait!" he yelled after me. I walked through the crowds trying to lose him and after a while it seemed to have worked. I also became dizzy and had to lie down. While looking for a place to sit, I found a see-through slide door leading to the back yard. I decided to step out; I felt the need for fresh air anyway.

It was a beach. I took Phoebe's heels off and felt sand. It was soft and cold. I heard the waves crashing against each other and it reminded me of Seattle. The place, however, was an incredible view. I walked closer to the water. I rolled up my jeans to avoid getting them wet. Just as I touched the water I heard someone familiar say, "It's beautiful, just like you."

'_Arnold?'_ I turned around.

'_Yep, that's him. 'Stupid football head.'_

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"The moon," he said, and pointed up. I couldn't help but look. It was a full moon, and it was huge.

"Oh. Thanks, Arnold." I felt strange.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"Who's Helga? I overheard the woman say I look like her and well, I'm curious." I said.

Arnold took that by surprise. "Um, Helga was… she was an old friend, or bully I should say, who hated my guts. She's gone though," There was sadness in his voice. "She left after, my friend Gerald and I saved the neighborhood. She helped. And for some reason, she has always hated me, but that night, she kissed me, and told me she loved me."

I tried looking at him like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ashley, she and I were only nine years old. I didn't know what love was, and I hadn't even gone through puberty yet! It was all unexpected…I tried going to her house to tell her I wasn't ready yet in a nice way but she took it the wrong way. She asked me if she'd ever be good enough, and honestly, that broke my heart. After that, I never saw her again."

I felt my eyes water.

"After a while, I found myself thinking about her constantly. And that's when I knew I really really liked her. But I couldn't do anything about it because she had already left."

He turned to look at me.

"But now it's different. When Helga left, it was like a new Arnold came out of me. That how much I knew I liked her. Now I just try not to give a fuck anymore."

He looked away.

"Speaking honestly, I'd use girls for a night or two just to numb the pain I have from not just Helga, but other aspects of my life."

I cut in. "Arnold, I'm so sorry." I knew the pain had something to do with his parents…

"Yeah, it's alright. Hey look at the brightside, since you know the honest truth, I'm not gonna seduce you. But in return, you have to keep this conversation private. I don't want certain people to know I'm actually… nice."

I laughed to lighten the mood.

"You remind me of her a little bit, other than the fact that you're nice." He said.

"Oh really? How?" I asked.

"You're eyes, and your hair. Rhonda was right; you really do look like her."

"Haha, wow…" I said nervously.

"And, you're incredibly sexy." His deep voice sent shivers up my spine.

"You better believe it football head," I laughed until I realized what I just said. _'Aw shit, I'm screwed'_

"Uh, what did you just call me?" Arnold tensed up and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I… I can explain."

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Helga? You're actually Helga?" He began to yell.

He got up and looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I uh, wait. I wasn't supposed to tell you like this. Let me explain-" he cut me off.

"You don't need to explain shit to me Pataki! I got the message the day you left alright?"

"ARNOLD!" I yelled. I got his attention. "Chill the fuck out!" I tried very hard not to cry.

"We're never going to settle this by yelling at each other. I came to this party tonight to talk to you but I didn't realize you were the one dancing with me back there. Of course I was going to tell you who I was! How could I possibly not? I came back to Hillwood to talk to you and finally let you go…" I said with sadness.

When I looked back at him, there was sadness in his eyes too.

"I didn't say my name up there because that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. Neither the rest of people I know. I'm sorry for lying to you. But I had good intentions."

He thought long and hard before he responded,"Look, why… why don't we just try being friends, OK? You know how talking to me will let me go for you? Well you being my actual friend will help me find closure too. It's a win-win deal." He proposed.

"Alright, fine." We shook on it.

"So tell me about your other life…" He sat back down, and laid down on the sand to look up into the beautiful night sky. I did the same.

"Well, where to begin..."

"Start from the beginning..." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a while to update****, I've been a little busy lol. Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Don't worry, i have A LOT more to go before finishing. Please leave any suggestions you might have and be sure to review!:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, where to begin..."

"Start from the beginning..." He said.

.

.

.

I explained as much as I could to Arnold. From day 1 in Seattle to graduating 2 months ago and till now. He listened intently, and shook his head letting me know of his understanding. However, I did leave out the part about Michael. I didn't want him in that part of my life. It was over anyways and it had nothing to do with me anymore.

"I see. Helga, you still didn't tell me why you left. I want to know." He said.

"Arnold, I really don't want to talk about that. Now why don't you tell me about what happened after I left."

"It's pretty obvious why I left, don't you think?" I told him. _'common Arnold, take a guess.'_

"Well I want to know. It's all I ask, and if you tell me, I'll tell you what happened after you left." I gave him a questionable look. "Everything?" I asked. I needed him to be clear.

"Everything." He said. He looked over at me and put his hand close to mine showing me his pinky. "Alright, Arnoldo, deal." I took his pinky in mine and we held it there for a bit.

"I left because… well because…" I choked up a little. I left because of my abusive parents." I ended up saying. "When my cousin came to visit, she noticed how unwelcoming to her and she noticed how they treated me. They abused me a lot, Arnold." I said.

Arnold didn't know what to say. The expression on his face was telling me he was a little upset about what I had just told him. If I knew him like I thought I did, I'd say he was remembering about the time I walked out my door with a nosebleed. It was snowing that day…

.

"Helga?" The voice startled me.

"Crimeny! Football head, don't you know better than to scare people like that!" Arnold walked up from behind and I had no way of covering my face.

"Are you ok? Why are you bleeding?"He asked fully concerned.

"I uhh, walked into my door this morning. I was rushing because I was running late this morning and I didn't realize I closed my door. When I came rushing back, SPLAT, there I went. Hahaha"

"Oh, ok, I was just making sure you were ok," I had a feeling that even though I explained myself, Arnold didn't believe me. He gave me a look as if asking, 'are you sure?'

"Can I walk you to our bus?"

"Uhh, sure Arnold." And unexpectedly, Arnold took my hand and walked me to the bus.

.

"Arnold? You ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry I was just thinking of something."

"Of what?" I asked

"Well I kind of thought you left because of me. Because I didn't love you back."

"Oh well… that played some part in it. Believe me."

I didn't want him to know the only reason I agreed to leave was because of him. I wanted to get away from him. I never wanted to see him ever again. And talking about it would probably bring up some feelings for him, and I was at no state of doing so.

"Helga I really missed you." He said. I looked at him and wasn't sure if he was being truthful. From what I've been told since I got here, I wasn't sure if even talking to him was ok, but what choice did I have. I was already talking to him.

"Arnold, I need to go. I need to find Phoebe." I said. I got up and as he got up too, I reached towards him to give him a friendly hug. He seemed a little distant. I figured he'd be like that since I didn't respond to the whole '_I miss you_' thing.

I walked off back into Rhonda's place. Everyone was passed out. Clothes were everywhere. And needless to say, I couldn't recognize anyone. I searched for a bathroom but in this mess, I'd be lucky if I found it.

After about 10 minutes of searching through every room, I found a half bath. I closed the door behind me and the first thing I desired to do was check myself out. The mirror was clear. I looked like a hot mess. My hair was messy, my top was almost ruined, and my eyes looked tired.

'_Wow…'_

I put my hair in a bun and straighten out my top. However before leaving, I found a hoodie behind the door. I figured if it was left there no one would want it. I smiled to myself, took my top off and slipped into the pink hoodie.

I walked back out into the pool of hung over peers and did my best to not step over or wake anyone. It was much harder than it seemed. After making it out, my next task was to look for Phoebe's car. I had a feeling of where it was, the real issue was walking. My feet were so tired and sore I felt like I was going to fall over and just sleep. When I found the Honda, Phoebe was passed out in the passenger seat with a bottle of jack in her left hand and a cell phone in her right hand. I opened the driver door and just sat for a minute. I wanted to take in everything that had happened in the last couple hours. Arnold. Arnold was back in my mind. In my heart. '_And me?_' I thought, '_Well that's easy Helga…I'm fucking screwed._'

The keys were already in the ignition and I started the car. Phoebe was in no condition to drive so I figured she wouldn't mind if I drove. Getting out was a nightmare. Cars were parked everywhere and in no organized way. I did my best to maneuver out, and luckily I did. I drove out into the road and straight to Dolly's Donuts for coffee. From the way it looked, Phoebe and I needed it. I drove up into the drive through and put my order in.

When I got back to Phoebe's place, I knew I'd have trouble getting her up. After a couple nudges Phoebe slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"What… Oh my god." She said.

"It's ok, you don't need to talk. Just rest, I'll pick you up."

"Wait. What the hell happened last night? Where are we?"

"Phoebe, it's ok. We're at your place, and you got drunk last night."

She looked confused, but what else would you expect?

"Oh. You don't need to pick me up, I just need help getting upstairs. Can you give me a hand?" She asked.

"Of course Pheebs." I put my arm around her and lifted her into her feet out of the car. She was much lighter than she seemed. After setting her down into a chair I set the coffee in front of her. She immediately woke to the smell of the coffee.

It took one sip of coffee for Phoebe to get over herself. I knew that was her cure.

"Phoebe you will never believe what happened last night." I told her.

She took one look at me and said, " Let me guess… you and Arnold?"

"Yep" I said. I drank some coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

After telling Phoebe about the night I experienced, I looked at her and she had the simplest expression on her face. Being the person that I am, I'm usually good at reading people, but Phoebe was a different story. I could _assume_ what she's think and yet, I'm almost always wrong.

"Well? What are you thinking about Pheebs?" I asked. She set down her coffee cup to look at me.

"I think you should get away from him. Arnold doesn't have the cleanest reputation from what I hear. What if you're just another girl he wants to lay in his bed and fuck your brains out? He's unpredictable Helga, and I think you should watch yourself. And of course, I'm always here for you, but don't say I didn't warn you, sweetie." Phoebe said. She picked up our plates and cups and walked to the sink. At this point, I knew her hangover was semi-gone and what she was saying made a lot of sense. Considering the fact that I haven't seen Arnold in 7 years I have absolutely no idea who I'm dealing with. After all, what was I really here for? Definitely not Arnold.

"Wow. You're right Pheebs." I said as she washed the plates.

"Why don't we do something today? Let's go to the beach, I need a tan!" I laughed. She was in dire need of one.

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"Ok, hold on a minute, let me get a hold of Gerald so he can come too." She grabbed her phone and dialed the numbers.

As Phoebe made her phone call, I decided that now would be a good time to call Honor. I haven't heard from her since I left, and I'm sure she was getting worried.

After 2 rings, she answered. "Helga Pataki! Why haven't you called me sooner? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Well hello to you too," I said with a laugh. "And the phone works both ways you know?"

"Well excuse me smarty pants! How have you been dear? Is everything ok?"

I walked into my room and looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess. We're heading to the beach in a bit, so that should be fun."

Honor was quiet for a moment. "Honey, are you sure you're ok? You don't sound too excited about it. Maybe you should come back-"

"No. I wanna stay." I decided not to tell her about moving in with Phoebe yet, it didn't seem like the right time.

"Well ok. Just keep in touch with me ok? I love you!"

"I love you too Honor…"

There was a sudden knock at my door that scared me. "Hey, you ready?" Phoebe peeked in.

"Yeah, just give me 5 minutes." I said to her and smiled.

.

.

Phoebe and I got in the car and drove off. Gerald was meeting us there, and to my surprise he was bringing a familiar friend.

"What do you mean he's coming with us! Phoebe, I thought it was just going to be you, me, and Geraldo! Not Arnold!" I yelled.

"Calm down! It wasn't my fault. Arnold just so happen to be with Gerald when I called and Gerald was being polite and he asked if he wanted to come with us. There was nothing I could do about it!"

I pouted back in my seat as Phoebe drove on I67. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. It seemed like the more I tried to avoid Arnold, the more I would end up seeing him. Was it God messing with me?

"You ok there? You've been quiet the whole ride…" Phoebe broke the silence. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think it's a good idea to hang out with Arnold. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up…" I got quiet.

"Gonna end up? …"

"Falling in love. You know it's true phoebe. I was sure I could do this before, but now I'm feeling something in me. And I haven't even been here that long!"

While I spoke, Phoebe turned into exit 5 and said, "You can do this. Just don't pay attention to him. It might be a little hard but if you really try, I think you can do it. And besides, knowing you, if you really do end up liking him, maybe you can change him. After all, you are Helga G. Pataki." She looked at me and winked.

Phoebe pulled into a parking spot and after getting out, I helped her get things from the trunk. She had a spot picked out she told Gerald about earlier. It wasn't long before we started walking on the beach that we both spotted Arnold and Gerald prom par away, playing volleyball.

"Hey girls! Come join us!" Yelled Gerald. He set down the volley ball, and as phoebe put down the beach chair, Gerald picked her up and swung her into a hug. He smothered her in his kisses and as I watched, I felt a bit of jealousy in me. Phoebe was lucky to have someone who loved her as much as Gerald. The closest thing I've had to love was Honest, and frankly, that didn't really count because that love was very different than the love I wanted.

" Hey you." Arnold made me jump when he said that. Looked back at him.

"Oh hey…" I said. We stood awkwardly. I looked at the volley ball, and thought of something to say.

"You ready to get your ass beat? I'm warning you, I'm good." I smiled. Arnold looked at me with a blush.

"Oh Pataki, I love how you have confidence. It makes you sexy, but honestly, that won't do anything for you… I got this," He smirked. And I shivered at his voice.

"But first, can you put some of this on me? I don't wanna sun burn." Arnold grabbed the sun block lotion and offered it to me. Without thinking, I shook my head and took it.

I squeezed some of the lotion into my hand. When I looked up, Arnold had already taken off his wifebeater, and I felt a shiver run through my spine. He got close to me and turned his back on me so I could rub the lotion on him. My hands running over his muscles, my fingers touching his skin, seemed too much for me. I moved up and down his back, and as I did, I felt myself longing to make love to this boy, even if he was the type of guy to break my heart. I had to step back at that moment. I was so overwhelmed with skin that I totally forgot about Phoebe and Gerald.

"Ok, I think I'm done." I said. I looked over to Phoebe, and as I had guessed, Gerald was putting lotion on her as well.

"Thanks Helga. Do you need me to put some on you as well?" As much as I wish to have said yes, I just couldn't.

"No Arnold, I'm good. Put some on before I got here." It was actually true.

"Oh ok, hey Gerald, I'm getting back into the water. You coming?" Gerald stopped rubbing his hands over Phoebe to look back at Gerald.

"Nah man, Imma lay back and relax here with Phoebe. Hey Helga, how about you accompany Arnold, and spend some time catchin' up. Like old times huh?" Gerald looked over, and winked at me and smiled. _'For fucking sake… ughhh.'_ I smiled back

"Sure, why not." I walked over to Arnold, who looked brightened when I walked by.

We walked together to the ocean shore. I had to admit, it seemed romantic, but it was a real bummer for me because I was walking with _Arnold_. I knew for a fact that if he got anywhere near me, I'd throw myself at him in a heartbeat.

"Helga? Are you ok? You look lost in thought." Arnold said to me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I walked up to touch the water. It wasn't cold, nor was it warm. It seemed somewhere in the middle, and at that moment, I was glad I came. Even if Arnold was here, tempting the hell out of me.

"Alright, so come on!" Arnold grabbed my hand and dragged me into the water. I couldn't hold my balance, and as the waves hit us, I tripped over and practically fell on him.

At first, it didn't seem to bother him, but he was surprised. I immediately attempted to pull myself up so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. That was the last thing I wanted. I wasn't here for Arnold. I was here for Phoebe.

"Uh, sorry Arnoldo, I didn't mean to do that." I said.

"Sure you did" He said. I looked back, and he gave me a wink and splashed some salt water in my direction.

"Hey!" I said. He swam away before I could splash back, and before I knew it, we were chasing each other in hopes of winning a splash fight. It brought me back to the memories we had as kids, though, I never really liked those memories.

I was on the verge of hitting Arnold with a good one, when I realized heading for shore, and I was going too fast behind him. As I knew I hit the sand, I jumped on Arnold, and we both fell to our feet, laughing hysterically. I, however, didn't realize I was on top of his built body.

We stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Then out of nowhere, Arnold flips us over, and kisses me. I had no strength to fight back. It was something I've always wanted, and it was finally happening.

"Ahem…" Gerald and Phoebe were both standing among us, and from the looks of their faces, I knew exactly what they were thinking. Arnold got up, and helped me up as well. I was embarrassed. This wasn't supposed to happen, but as always, I let things get out of hand every time.

"Uh, what's up?" Arnold said. "We got a hotel nearby, and we were just letting you know we're gonna be spending some time together alone if you don't mind," said Gerald, smiling at both of us.

I was a bit speechless. "Helga, you have keys to the apartment, and I won't be back tonight, and maybe even tomorrow night as well. Be good, ok?" She looked at me, as if she knew exactly what was going to happen. On the other hand was clueless. She smirked at me.

"Alright, we're leaving now, be good you two." Gerald said behind him.

Phoebe stood still for a minute, and looked at me. She walked up and took my hand, to give us distance between Arnold and us.

"Look I know you're gonna be alone with him for a while. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you alone with him. There's actually a really good reason, I just can't tell you yet. Please, Please, Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I said

Then I watched her leave. I was stuck with Arnold. By myself.

_Can I handle this? _I asked myself. _Nope. Nope. Nope._

_Don't have sex. Don't have sex. _I told myself. I looked over to him, as he packed the things Phoebe left for me. He lifted and lifted and all I could think about was him, thrusting himself in me.

_Oh my god…_


End file.
